Harry Potter and the Closet of Dancing Mops
by DaddyzGurlz
Summary: a funny fanfic of a day when harry, ron and hermione are late to potions. PG for a censored swear word! enjoy!!!!!!!!!


Harry Potter and the Closet of Dustpans  
  
By: Daddyz_Gurlz  
  
.::.::.::.DISCLAIMER: We don't own any or the Harry Potter or characters and we are not making money off of this story.yadda yadda yadda .::.::.::.::.::.::.::  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the hall to the dungeons. They were late for potions again, this was the-  
  
"-Fourth time this week! You all receive detentions with me personally for the rest of the month and 200 points from gryffindor."  
  
Ron opened his mouth in shock perhaps because of the punishment or maybe because Malfoy had just walked in late for his twelfth late day that month and received a warm welcome from the evil professor. Hermione hurriedly jammed her elbow into his side to make sure he didn't say anything that could get them into more trouble than they were already in. Slowly the trio sat down and took out their books and cauldrons. Snape was barking instructions at the class but Harry couldn't listen. He had a feeling that there was someone else in the dungeon with them. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Suddenly his scar erupted in pain and he reeled backwards knocking over Malfoy's cauldron. Malfoy, drenched in unfinished anti-acne potion was soon covered in whiteheads ready to pop. Snape rushed over to Malfoy and hurriedly whispered acnetius finiteius and a few of the gross pimples began popping. Pansy, who was Malfoy's girlfriend and had a very bad temper, began running around the room cursing everything she saw. One of her spells hit the dustpans in the cupboard and they began rocketing around the room threatening to chop people's heads off because of their low altitude  
  
Having awoken from his pains and realizing what was going on Harry began to laugh until he realized that the situation was serious.  
  
"Ron. Hermione.", he yelled jumping up and grabbing his wand "Follow my lead!"  
  
Harry then began following Pansy around the room yelling out what he hoped were the correct counter curses to stop the potions ingredients and materials from injuring people.  
  
"Wingardia Leviosa!!!!" Ron cried the spell right before two of the dustpans were about to drop the bewildered professor (he had hit his head) into the garbage can. Ron repeated the spell but Harry, who was trying to stun Pansy, got in the way. Harry was lifted up off the table he was standing on and with a furious glare at Ron he and a bunch of dancing mops were locked into the cupboard. Snape began to stir and all of the Gryffindors put their wands away and sat down pretending that the chaos in the classroom had happened by itself while they were sitting in their seats.  
  
"1000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR PURPOSLY DESTROYING THE POTIONS CLASSROOM!!!!!!!!!" All of the Gryffindors, with the exception of Harry who was still in the cupboard with the dancing mops, rose out of their seats and began screaming at Snape that he was an unjust and unfair teacher. Just as this was happening Professor McGonagall ran into the room to see what the heck was going on. Ron, who seemed to have a habit of using the spell- "WINGARDIA LEVIOSA"-this time however, his spell hit McGonagall and locked her into the broom closet. Ron winced as a large bang resounded from the closet.  
  
"HONEY!!!!! I'M HOME!!!!!! WHATS FOR DINNER????" (McGonagall had been hit on the head with a cauldron in the closet)  
  
At this remark Hermione began sniggering uncontrollably and eventually was laughing so hard that her eyes were tearing and as she attempted to regain her breath-  
  
"I'M MARRYING THE BROOM.HE MAKES ME FELL SPECIAL!!!!" and McGonagall transfigured herself into a broom and a piece of parchment became a minister who proceeded to marry them on the spot. McGonagall then transformed back into her normal self. Unfortunately she was teetering on the edge of a desk and fell ff hitting her head.  
  
"WHAT THE #%*& HAPPENED IN HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
At that moment Harry decided that the time was right and the his cupboard door burst open as he and the dancing mops preformed the hula while wearing grass skirts and coconut bikini tops. A t this McGonagall raised her wand into the air and muttered one small simple word.  
  
"stop" and everything ceased to move. Harry realized his strange assortment of clothing and hula-ed out of the room slowly. McGonagall's new Hubby, Milo B. Twigsnleaves tried to kiss her and she conjured up a divorce contract which she gave to him. Snape regained his composure and cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and said 1150 points to gryffindor putting gryffindor down only 50 points. Malfoy's Pimples disappeared and Pansy was taken to a nice place with padded walls. Ron's habit was never exactly cured so all the Gryffindors soon learned that if you were to go somewhere with Ron, be prepared to use the body bind so that he couldn't speak his spell.  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after.dancing the hula and flying into the air at any given moment!  
  
Please R&R!!!!!! I hope you enjoy!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
